


Imprinting

by Kindred



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Alpha Owen Grady, Egg Hatching, Imprinting, Omega Gray Mitchell, Omega Zach Mitchell, lost in the labs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Gray gets lost and ends up in the labs in the egg nest where the Indomius Rex is just hatching





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another strange idea.

He and his brother were spending time with their Aunt, she worked at the most wonderful place he has ever seen, Jurassic world she is the Parks operations manager. But she is so busy that she didn’t have much time to see them and now he lost Zach, it was dark as he entered the lab Gray looked around the egg room and blinked as the lights flickered to life. 

The lights were bright almost blinding it didn’t help that the room was white and that lights bounced off the white and into his eyes. Once his eyes adjusted to the room smiled as his eyes light up at the tables with the different nest of eggs. “Wow.” He whispered as he walked around the room. He saw the label for Argentinosaurus, Dilophosaurus and Gallimimus “Cool.” He walked over to another next and looked at the name with a frown “Indominus rex.” He said, and frowned as he looked at the egg, he knew that there is no dinosaurs’ species called that. 

He stood there and watched it move and held looked around the room …yep still alone…Gray looked back at the egg and saw it crack a little, licking his lips he stood up onto the box and looked down into the nest and watched in awe. The first bit of shell flick off and hit Gray on the nose “Oooh.” He mumbled, as he saw the orange eye look up at him “H…Hi there.” He said softly, he heard a chirping sound. “That’s it come on almost there.” He says again. After a moment of nothing, no movement from the egg it suddenly burst open into little pieces and Gray stood there at the small Dinosaur “Wow.” He chuckled; he found himself reaching out and picked it up.

Another chirp made him smiled as he ribbed his thumb across her belly “Hello I’m Gray.” He snorted at himself as he looked into the large orange eyes of the manmade Dinosaur “You are amazing.” He whispered. He could see its little nostrils sniff the air picking up his scent and then it started to coo at him.   
“What do you think you’re doing?” Came voice behind him, turning around Gray looked at the man in the lab coat.   
“I…I got lost and… and the egg and-and it was cold.” Gray spluttered, as he kept a hold of the Indominus rex.” The man walked forwards his eyes widen in shock seeing him holding his dinosaur.   
“Do you have any idea what you have done!” He snarled, and went to snatch it off Gray and started to yell at him. 

Gray looked away from him and started to feel his eyes well up unable to stop the tears from falling, the scientist cried out in pain making Gray look back at him to see the Indominus rex biting his finger. Gray took the baby dinosaur back and held her close to him and she quietens down happy to sit in his arms. “She imprinted on you!”


	2. Chapter 2

Gray sat in the waiting room outside his Aunt’s offices, with the small dinosaur a sleep in his arms. Zach was sat next to him and looked him and the pale looking dinosaur. “Dude mum and dad will not be happy.” He told him, Gray looked up at him with wide eyes as more tears started to well up and he blinked them away before looking down at the sleeping dinosaur curled up in his arms, his. They looked up as they heard Claire yelled at the man who made Gray cry, the scientist shouted back but with sound proof glass they couldn’t hear much.   
“Do you think mum will be mad at me?” Gray asked softly,   
“No more likely she will be mad at Aunt Claire for not noticing that we disappeared.” The older teen sighed, as he looked up at the new comer that walks off the lift.

He was tall and looking a little dirty and sweaty and that had Zach felt like all the air had been sucked from his lungs as he caught the scent of the alpha…oh god…he thought as he watched the man stand there glaring at the offices door. He didn’t seem to notices the two boys sat there as he watched the red haired woman yell at a man in a white coat and him yell back at her, he saw her pick up a phone and call someone he guessed it was her assistant. He heard a noise and looked around just in time to see the Indominus Rex yawn and then move up Gray’s arms and around the back of his neck her body resting on his shoulders as his tail curled around his throat. His eyes narrowed at the small dinosaur and then he looked at the two “You’re the boy who broke into the labs?” He asked, Zack swooned he will swear to god that man’s voice made him swoon.  
“The door wasn’t locked.” Gray said, Zach put his arm around his brother’s shoulders careful of Dinosaur. He laughed and ran his fingers though his hair before he sat next to him, and looked at the small being on his shoulders.  
“Is this little guy what you found?” He asked, as he saw the orange eye open up and look at him with a glare.  
“Digit.”   
“Digit?” The man repeated, looking at the omega and to his omega brother who shrugged,   
“That is what I called her; she needs a name and not that silly name Indominus Rex.” The alpha snorted at the name and shook his head.  
“Your right Digit is a much better name.” He told him, he watched the way the tail curled tighter as she gave him a little grow and then turned her head away from him.   
“S…She bites him when he took her from my hands.” Gray pointed to the man in the white coat who was still shouting the odds.   
“You’re imprinted on her?” The alpha said,   
“I didn’t mean to.” Gray started to get panicky, and Zach pulled his brother close to him and let out a small growl, the alpha smiled at him and that still had he teen alpha’s insides doing back flips and forward flips. “She was cold and-and lonely…”   
“Its fine kid…”  
“Gray.” The alpha looked at the older teen “His name is Gray and I’m Zach.” The alpha smirked and held out his hand to Zach, the 17 year old seem a little hesitant to take his hand but he did and they shook his hand.   
“I’m Owen.” He growled softly to him, and Gray looked between the two of them and rolled his eyes.   
“He’s 17.” Gray pointed out “And I’m 13.” He said, Zach groaned and rolled his eyes and leaned back against the chair.   
“Thank due.” Zach mumbled as he tried to hide his embarrassment. 

Claire walked out her offices and glared at the Owen “Mr Grady we have been waiting for you.” She said coldly, he turned and looked at the teen and flashed bright smile at him them “Now Mr Grady.” She snarled, he stands up and starts to walk away.  
“See you guys.” He told them, as he walked into the offices the red head beta watches him walk in before she walks over to the boy. She sees the flushed look on his 17 year olds Nephew’s face.  
“Are you two okay?” She asked them, he notices the Dinosaur around Gray’s shoulders.   
“Yeah we’re okay.” Zach said, as he tried to look at the alpha in the room.   
“Am I in trouble?” Gray asked, her blue eyes looked at the small child sat on the chair and sighed shaking her head.   
“No you’re not in trouble we just need to work something out. Ummm are you okay with Indominus rex?” She asked him, Gray nodded and smiled at her. “Okay Well I will just be a moment longer, just stay there.”


End file.
